


Until Tomorrow

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AMV, F/M, Heartache, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] Sakura will keep waiting until tomorrow (the day Sasuke will finally return her feelings). But tomorrow never comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I still think this song fits her relationship with sasuke well, even though he did get with her in canon.
> 
> Song- Until Tomorrow by Paramore


End file.
